


vanilla softserve sort of day

by onemorestairtogo



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Inspired partially by my Spotify Wrapped, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life, surprise the ghost who lives in your apartment with dessert they've never tried, this is short but I really wanted to just write these two being Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemorestairtogo/pseuds/onemorestairtogo
Summary: "Have you ever tried soft-serve ice cream before?" he asks, offering the cone out to them.Blank glitches faintly as they ponder over the question asked. As they cautiously take the cone in their hold, they admit, "I can't remember…it's a sweet sort of thing, right?"
Relationships: Ethan Nestor & Blank, Ethan Nestor & BlankGameplays
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	vanilla softserve sort of day

He closes the door softly behind him, carefully balancing two soft-serve cones in one hand as he greets his dog. Despite the steady approach of October, the summer heat still lingers in the air, and as such he couldn't help but indulge in a small sort of comfort.

As Ethan gives praise to Spencer, he hears the faint glitch-like sound that could only fit the entity he lives with. Soon enough, they step from the kitchen and into the living room, a dark blue sort of aura to them as they spot him. After all this time, he's still not sure what he finds more startling: when they take on his appearance, or when they don't take the form of anything at all. Neither sight is as startling as it was when he had first started living with them, but he still finds himself prone to nearly jumping out of his skin if they catch him off-guard.

"Hey Blank," Ethan greets them (he calls them such only because they insist upon it), carefully tossing himself onto the sofa. Blank doesn't respond (they typically don't if any sort of physical form is absent), though as Ethan brings his full attention to them, he notices their curiosity is peaked by the extra cone in his hands. "Have you ever tried soft-serve ice cream before?" he asks, offering the cone out to them.

Blank glitches faintly as they ponder over the question asked. As they cautiously take the cone in their hold, they admit, "I can't remember…it's a sweet sort of thing, right?"

There's something about the answer that reminds Ethan of two things: Blank is surprisingly not sensitive to extreme temperatures despite how cold their aura tends to be, and Blank rarely (if ever) ate since their metabolism had long since been lost. "Yeah, it's pretty sweet," Ethan answers, "Simple, too; figured vanilla would be a safe bet to take."

He almost has to laugh at the small shock about them once they manage to try it, glitching slightly as they process the experience before taking another bite. "Oh that…" Blank falters for a moment, their words leaving them as they take one last bite, laughing a little at themselves for their distracted state before they say, "That's _nice._ I really like that."

Ethan can't help but smile as he lets himself have some of his own soft-serve. "It's a fun thing to try every now and then," he admits, bringing himself to a stand as he considers getting himself something to drink.


End file.
